Network services (e.g., routing services, security services, etc.) may be provided in the form of one or more Virtual Network Functions (VNFs). Network services may be implemented over a distributed computing system, such as a cloud computing environment. Managing and operating a cloud computing environment that provides network services via VNFs may include storing records of the VNFs that correspond to each network service.